Don't Go
by Kerryfication
Summary: When Andromeda Black tells her family that she is in love with a Muggle-born Hufflepuff, all hell breaks loose. Oneshot. Violence, mild language. First fanfic, please R&R!


**This is just a quick one-shot I wrote today about Andromeda getting disowned from the Black family when they found out about her loving Ted Tonks. Mild language. Please R&R. **

_Music inspiration for the story: Don't Go by Bring Me The Horizon, Intimate by Crystal Castles & Not In Love by Crystal Castles._

Narcissa let out another sob as more screams emitted from the sitting room. They were getting louder and louder, and she knew that there was absolutely nothing she could do about it. As Narcissa lunged for the door, her older sister Bellatrix grabbed her by the arm, yanking her back.

"Stop it, Cissy!" Bellatrix hissed at her younger sister. "There's nothing you can do!"

"She's hurting her!" Narcissa wept, pointing towards the door with a shaky finger. "Tell me, Bella! Tell me what's going on!"

Bellatrix, with her dark hair and beautiful features, felt anger rise in her chest until she looked down at her younger sister. Narcissa, as fair as Bellatrix was dark, had always been her favourite in the family. She sighed, and gently pulled Narcissa down to a sitting position next to her. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, she started to recount on the events that she really didn't want to go over again.

"Cissy, Andy has.. has betrayed our family. She wants to run off with filth. A mudblood." She told her quietly, as they heard more screams from the sitting room. "Mother thinks that she can Crucio some sense into her." She finished, her voice shaking slightly. She had never got along with Andromeda as she had with Narcissa, but she was still her sister, and Bellatrix had never liked their mother much, anyway.

Narcissa looked down, staring at the floor with those icy blue eyes that seemed to hold hundreds of secrets. "But she's still hurting her. I don't want her to hurt her!" Narcissa whispered, tears sliding down her face.

"She's brought shame to the family." Bellatrix said coldly, knowing that either way, Andromeda was going to leave for sure, now. Narcissa let more tears fall down her face, now sitting still on the floor, trying to take in the fact that her sister had fell in love with a mudblood. She always knew her sister was kinder than the other family members, but she had never expected that this would happen.

"Stop this nonsense, Andromeda!" they heard Druella's voice shriek. "Of course you're not in love with a mudblood!"

"Yes, I AM!" Andy screamed back at their mother, making Narcissa jump. Never, in her whole life, had they heard her yell like that. "I love him, and I don't care if he's not pure, you evil old hag!"

Just then, even louder shrieks came from the room, and Narcissa cracked. She wasn't going to let their mother hurt her sister any more. Leaping up, she sprinted to the door a second before Bellatrix caught her, running into the room. She stopped dead when she saw the sight in front of her. Andromeda, dear Andromeda, was lying in the middle of the floor, curled up in a fetal position and screaming her heart out. Their mother, Druella, was standing over her, her wand pointing straight at Andy and a look of pure, deadly fury on her face. She realized she had been disturbed just as Bellatrix ran into the room, moving over to Narcissa's side to try and get her to leave. She didn't deserve to see this.

"What is she doing in here? You were supposed to be minding her, Bellatrix!" Druella hissed, and pointed her wand at Bella. Sparks shot out of the end, knocking her backwards and hitting her head off the floor. Narcissa screamed and wept even more.

"Stop it, mother, stop hurting them! Please!" She begged for both of her sisters, getting hysterical now. Bellatrix scrambled up from the floor and gave their mother a wild-eyed glare.

"Bitch." she muttered under her breath, not loud enough for Druella to hear.

"Well, then." Druella whispered coldly. "Tell them. Tell them, Andromeda, how you have shamed the family."

Andromeda just stared at her mother, panting for breath. Her face was covered in sweat and blood, her hair sticking to her forehead.

"I will, then, shall I?" Druella hissed. "Andromeda wants to run off with a mudblood. A Hufflepuff mudblood, no less! With the name.. Ted Tonks, is it?"

Andromeda stood up, slowly, and Druella made no effort to stop her, this time. "I have never, ever, been more disgusted with my family." she told her, coldly. Andy stared back at her, defiantly, with blood dripping down the side of her face.

"I love him. No amount of torture will change that." She said calmly.

"Fine, then!" Druella said, her voice rising to a psychotic shriek. "Go! Leave! I refuse to have a blood traitor in the family!"

And with a flick of her wand, red sparks erupted from the end and hit the family tree on the wall, blasting Andromeda's name right off it and leaving a dark, smoking hole where her picture had been. Narcissa looked at Bellatrix in shock, and Bellatrix looked over at their mother, who was now staring at the wall, looking stunned and furious. She tugged on her little sister's arm and pulled her out of the room. She had a feeling that their mother would try to take her anger out on them, next- and she wasn't letting that happen to her little sister.

Ten minutes later, Andromeda walked down the stairs, her face cleaned and her hair tied back in a loose bun on top of her head. She was carrying a trunk. Narcissa stood at the bottom of the stairs, watching her sister with tears in her eyes.

"Don't leave." she whispered to her older sister, shaking now.

Andromeda gave her a kind, sad smile and brushed her pale blonde hair back from her face. "I have to. I'm sorry, Cissy." She leaned forward and kissed her lightly on the forehead. "I love you."

Bellatrix refused to speak to her younger sister. She leaned against the wall in the hallway, staring right through her. Andromeda sighed sadly, pushed the front door open, and left to begin her new life.


End file.
